Si volviera a nacer
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Si pudiéramos volver a nacer ¿Haríamos todo igual? ¿Cambiaríamos algo? Una reflexión de Trunks en su lecho de muerte. Reto para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


**Si volviera a nacer**

* * *

 _"Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería cada día amanecer, sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez"_

 _~Xavi San Martín_

* * *

Este es mi fin, pero no tengo miedo ni resentimiento alguno. He vivido una buena vida, en verdad no puedo quejarme.

Mi padre, Príncipe de una orgullosa raza de guerreros, me heredó un poder increíble para poder luchar por los que amo. Mi madre, la mujer más inteligente que haya existido en el universo, y aunque gracias a ella nunca tuve carencias materiales, la riqueza más valiosa que pudo darme fue su gran amor y apoyo incondicional.

Me considero afortunado en todo aspecto. Tuve una buena infancia rodeado de lujos y juguetes, lo que cualquier niño podría desear, y esto continuó por el resto de las etapas en mi vida; aunque los lujos y el dinero no son relevantes para mí, agradezco que así haya sido.

Goten, mi mejor amigo. Fuimos compañeros de aventuras desde... ¡Ja! Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue exactamente que nos conocimos; simplemente fue mi compañero desde siempre y, ahora que iré al otro mundo, ¡allá te espero, Goten!

Mi hermana Bra. Confieso que por mucho tiempo tuve cierta envidia de Goten, pues él tenía a su hermano Gohan y yo era hijo único, aunque Goten fue siempre el hermano que no tuve. Y un día llegó ella, con su cabello y ojos azules, ¡mi madre vuelta a nacer! Como todos los hermanos del mundo, hemos peleado, hemos tenido desacuerdos, pero la amo desde que supe que mi mamá la estaba esperando.

...Y ella... Mai.

Esa niña que descubrí robando la esfera del dragón el día del cumpleaños de mi madre. Fue súbito, inesperado. No sé explicar si fue su rostro, su aroma, el movimiento de su cabello..., pero desde ese momento quedé cautivado.

Todo iba tan bien con ella, hasta que llegó él. Mi "yo" del futuro, o bueno, de un futuro alterno con una realidad de pesadilla que sólo podía imaginar, pero que a él le tocó vivir.

¡Ja! ¡Hasta traté de impresionarla colgándome una segueta en la espalda para pretender que tenía una espada como la de ese Trunks!

Éramos unos niños en ese entonces..., pero el tiempo pasó y seguimos viéndonos, finalmente ella vivía en la Corporación Cápsula junto a Pilaf y Shuu.

Recuerdo perfecto el día en que le pedí que fuera mi esposa. Caminábamos por esa playa... ¡Estaba tan nervioso! Pero tomé su mano y, perdiéndome en sus ojos negros, le hice la gran pregunta.

No entendí por qué comenzó a llorar y a alejarse de mí, pero fue devastador. Ni siquiera los golpes de Majin Buu me dolieron tanto como ese momento... Hasta que la encontré y me reveló su secreto, de cómo Sheng Long la había rejuvenecido a ella, Pilaf y Shuu.

Fue impactante, ¡pero la amaba! ¿Y qué si tenía edad suficiente para ser mi madre? ¡No era mi madre! Y se lo volví a preguntar...

Mai, sé que esperas por mí en el otro mundo. No tardaré, amor mío.

¿Será cierto que existe la reencarnación? Sé que el Sr. Piccoro lo ha mencionado, aunque se me hace algo muy increíble... Pero si así fuera, Mai... Si volviera a nacer una vez más, no cambiaría nada en mi vida, y trataría de encontrarte nuevamente.

Y volvería a colgarme la segueta en la espalda.

Y volvería a tomar tu mano.

Y volvería a invitarte a mi casa a ti y a tus amigos.

Y volvería a aceptarte con todo y tu secretos, y tu pasado.

Volvería a hacer todo igual, sólo por verte despertar junto a mí cada amanecer, sonriendo al descubrirme mirándote dormir, tal y como sucedió por tanto tiempo, hasta que te adelantaste a mí hace apenas dos años.

Espérame, Mai: pronto estaré de nuevo a tu lado.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Un reto para la caracola de los retos XD de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Dedicado a mi adorada Schala que, ¡Gracias por ser mi beta! Te amo waifu._

 _Gracias Dika por este reto que me diste en tu livestream!_

 _Espero les haya gustado y si fue así no se les olvide dejar review... Ok, creo que ser youtuber ya me está afectando. Whatever, gracias por leer!_

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
